


A walk in the forest

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Rain, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: Richard and my OC are in a relationship and go out for a walk...this summary is rubbish...basically is a short smut fanfic...just for take Mr. Hammond out of my mind...





	A walk in the forest

It's a beautiful late summer day, Richard's old Land Rover Defender run up to the hills in the countryside, in the car's stereo an old AC/DC tape, I can't remember if one of mines of his, play and we are singing at the top of our lungs to reach the high notes of Bonn Scott's voice on TNT. 

I was abroad for more than a week, and when I come home, we spent almost two days in the bed, getting out just for take some food from the kitchen, and today we decided to take some air and have a pleasant walk in the nature. So we dressed up, left the comfort of the bedroom and gone to Dean's forest.

We arrive at the park, both laughing, the trip was amazing, we joked and sang all the time.  
We walked along the path for a couple of hours, both silent, enjoying the sound of nature, the sun it's disappear behind a cloud now, and I start regret to have wear a skirt, usually I love confy clothes, jeans are my second skin, but since I start date Richard I wear it more often, we both have works who keep us far away from each other for long times, and when we are together we struggle for keep hands off, I feel like a seventeen, every little gesture turn me on, he isn't even conscious of it, it's his natural behavior but when Richard mess with his hair, or nibble his fingers, or the way he occasionally bite his lower lip, I find him so sexy. It's not only me, at home we can't manage to see a movie without the cuddle on the sofa evolve in make love, and when we are out at restaurants often happens we sneak in the lavatory for a snog or more, and jeans are not so practical. 

Richard's hand slip naturally in mine, we keep walking, his thumb graze my hand, we smile at each other's and I start touch his arm, my fingertips run on his skin until the rolled sleeve of his shirt and down again on his wrist, we keep walk and then I stop, point a finger toward an imaginary spider, and tell him with a dramatic tone how big it is. Richard freeze, his hand squeeze mine and his eyes try to spot the spider in panic, I can't keep a serious face and crack in a laugh, I know he is scared by spiders and I didn't resist at the tentation to have fun of him. Richard pretend to be angry but he giggle and start tickle me, I run away and he chase me,we laugh and run on the path until he catch me, and wrap me in his arms. I try to free myself and Richard hug me tighter, we kiss and keep giggle, my hands run trough his hair, the contact of his body warm me, we pant and kiss deeper, his hands grab my bottom and drag me closer to him, he's already excited, I love when he pull me against him in this way to make me feel how much he want me.  
We stand on the middle of the path for a while our kiss become hungry, my hand slip between us, my palm press heavy against his erection, Richard's breath become faster as I start rub his bulge, my fingers run on the shape of his member through the jeans, l start massage it, his moan choke in my mouth. Richard close his hand around my wrist and with an husky voice tell me he can't wait anymore, we leave the path and try to find a comfortable place where no one can see us. After a while we hide behind a tree, Richard push me against it, his lips kiss my neck and his hand climb my thigh, his fingertips slip under the side of my panties and he whisper a good girl on my ear, pleased to find me wet and ready to welcome him. He open his jeans and pull aside my panties, I lift my leg to help him reach my entrance and he struggle for find his way, his teeth grit in the effort and I moan at the contact of his tip, the position is uncomfortable, our frustration grow, at least I suggest him to change position and sit on the ground, I take place on his lap and guide him inside me with my hand with a moan of relief. I rock my hips against him, Richard pant in pleasure and I bite my lips in the effort to don't make too much noise as he reach my deepest point, it start drizzle, the smell of the wet soil and the drops sliding on our skin make the situation much better if it's possible, the sound of the light rain cover our moans, I grab Richard's wet hair and fast my pace, I look at him, his eyes closed overwhelm by the pleasure, he mutter nonsense with his low voice, his hands on my hips follow my movements, I slow down, and push hard, we moan louder at every thrust, I'm losing control, Richard's put an hand on the back of my neck and kiss me deep, I feel he's near to come and I go faster, the rain drips on our faces, Richard reach the climax with a groan of satisfaction and I follow him immediately.

We pant and cuddle for a while, our clothes glued on our skin, it's getting cold, we stand up and go back to the path, in the direction of the car, thinking of the warmth of the house and of a hot shower, maybe we can have one together just for save time...


End file.
